1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treating devices and more particularly pertains to a new water treating device for automatically treating a whirlpool spa to ensure that the proper chemicals are deposited in the spa as well as ensuring that the pH and alkalinity are within acceptable tolerances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water treating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,129 describes a spa treatment device for adding chemicals to the spa at selected time intervals. Another type of water treating device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,290 which again includes a timer apparatus for selectively adding chemicals to a spa at predetermined time intervals. Still yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,508 which includes a system that is adapted for placing chemicals in a pool at selectable time intervals.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only dispenses chemicals into a spa but also tests the water which is in the spa for pH and alkalinity. The device may then add chemicals as needed in order to balance the pH and alkalinity.